


What a ride

by lymle1



Series: Shevine One-Shots [1]
Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rollercoasters, adam's afraid of heights, blake comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymle1/pseuds/lymle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Adam’s birthday. Blake thought it would be fun to relive their teenage years, but Adam didn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a ride

It was Adam’s birthday. Blake thought it would be fun to relive their teenage years, but Adam didn’t know that. He was blinded the whole way to the amusement park, only being able to walk by the help of Blake’s voice.

“Come on, this way.” Blake’s country drawl guided.

“I swear, if you’re taking me to some stupid-”

“Hey! Have a little faith in me, alright? I swear it’ll be fun.” Blake says, and Adam grumbles.

“Fine.”

They soon reach the amusement park, and the sound of people screaming was clear to Adam’s ears.

“Either you’ve brought me to some kind of cult meeting where you’re sacrificing teenage girls, or you’ve brought me to an amusement park.”

“The latter.” Blake says as he opens Adam’s blind fold. Adam blinked a few times to get used to the light, and when he could see clearly, he took in his surroundings. It was no Disneyworld, but it was a pretty good amusement park. Adam didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, he was kinda touched that Blake would actually bring him to an amusement park, but on the other, he didn’t want Blake to find out about his secret.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Blake says a little overenthusiastically for a man in his late 30’s, but Adam’s already used to it. Adam let’s himself be dragged by the 6’4” country singer, noticing a few people starting to recognize them. They reach the rollercoaster and start to wait in line. A few fans come to them and ask for a picture, but that’s nothing out of the ordinary.

A few minutes pass, and the next round will be their turn. Adam looks at the rollercoaster and starts to feel dizzy. He’s never admitted this to anyone, but he’s completely and utterly terrified of heights. Just looking at how tall the ride is is starting to make his head spin. All too quickly, Adam is suddenly being dragged into the rollercoaster and locking himself in.

“Oh man, this is going to be awesome.” Blake says, not noticing the mental breakdown Adam is having right now. Adam just closes his eyes and waits for it to end. The rollercoaster starts moving.

‘Come on Adam. It’s just one ride. No big deal. You can do it.’ Adam mentally gives himself a pep-talk. He holds on as the rollercoaster slowly escalates. He doesn’t even realize that the rollercoaster has stopped, perked at the highest point it could be.

“Hey, Adam.” Blake nudges him.

“Huh? Is it over?” Adam asks as he opens his eyes because wow, that was really fast and Adam didn’t feel a thing. When he looks around though, he immediately panics because _where the fucking hell is the ground??!?!_ He closes his eyes as hard as he can and grabs onto the armrests for dear life. He takes deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. He doesn’t notice that Blake is observing him.

“Adam? Are you okay?” Blake asks. He’s never seen Adam so scared. Who knew Adam Levine was scared of heights? He reaches for Adam’s back and starts rubbing it soothingly.

“The rollercoaster… It stopped…” Adam manages to get out. Blake would’ve commented on Adam’s great observation skills, but knew this wasn’t the time. Instead, he tried to calm his friend down.

“Adam, it’s gonna be alright, okay? It’s just probably a minor malfunction.” Adam would’ve commented on Blake’s vocabulary, but he was too busy trying not to hyperventilate. He heard pictures being taken, no doubt of them. Adam sighs and slouches. He tries to picture himself at home, sitting on his bed.

Suddenly, he feels a hand softly hold his. He opens his eyes to see Blake’s hand entangled with his. He looks to Blake, his friend’s face full of genuine worry.

“Are you okay?” Adam couldn’t bring himself to speak so he just shakes his head. “It’s gonna be alright. We’ll be off in no time.” Adam feels a little less panicky hearing his friend comfort him.

Sounds of machines starting to move startles both of the singers, and they immediately let go of each other.

“Sorry folks!” A voice came from the speaker. “We had a minor setback, but all’s well that ends well, right? Enjoy your ride!” Adam starts to clench his armrests as the rollercoaster starts to move again, and accelerates all the way down, taking its path. When it really is over, Adam was shook up.

“Adam? You alright?” Blake’s voice asks. Adam nods.

“A little dizzy, but I’ll live.” They get out of the ride and walk in silence before Blake breaks it.

“The paparazzi’s gonna be all over this.” Adam just sighs. Not the best birthday he’s had, but certainly not the worst.

 

 


End file.
